Halaman Terakhir
by vinara 28
Summary: Wanita itu mahluk yang sangat merepotkan, mereka selalu mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti hal ini... menulis buku harian yang sangat medokusai, tapi karena buku ini aku mengetahui satu hal, satu hal yang aku cari selama ini...


_Sebenar nya ff ini sudah lama aku simpan dan ingin aku publish, tapi karena kebodohan ku menulis ff ini di buku catatan ku jadi nya aku malas untuk mengetik ulang, walaupun hanya sedikt dan sangat pendek,, ^^_

_FF ini terinspirasi karena kebiasaan ku yang sering menulis catatan di buku ku, entah itu catatan apa pun, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa buku tulis, karena aku selalu menulis apa pun yang aku fikirkan,, bahkan aku pun menyiapkan satu buku untuk seseorang yang ada di fikiran ku, seperti cerita ff ini, tapi beda nya aku menulis semua perasaan ku yang tak mampu ku ngkapkan pada nya, (kenapa jd curhat)_

_Okelah langsung saja aku persembahkan ff shika tema yang sangat gaje,, ^^_

_._

_Dan FF ini aku persembahkan untuk imouto ku yang paling manis dan imut,, ^^** aya chan**, semoga kau bisa mengutarakan apa pun yang kau pendam dan jangan hanya kau simpan dalam buku diary, jangan seperti nee-chan mu yang tak mampu mengungkapkan apa pun yang ku rasakan,, jadi lah berani dan kuat jangan jadi anak yang pengecut dan lemah seperti aku,, ganbatte aya chan,,,!_

* * *

**Halaman Terakhir**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Pair : shikamaru & temari_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD berantakan, Alur kecepetan_**

**_~Sumary~_**

**_Wanita itu mahluk yang sangat merepotkan, mereka selalu mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti hal ini... menulis buku harian yang sangat medokusai, tapi karena buku ini aku mengetahui satu hal, satu hal yang aku cari selama ini..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

...Happy Reading...

.

.

.

**(shikamaru POV)**

"hoaaammmzzz..." aku menguap lebar saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi

Mata ku menatap kepergian Sensei mesum bermasker itu keluar dari kelas, setelah itu aku beranjak dari bangku ku, untuk segera pulang dan kembali terlelap

Tapi wanita itu selalu menatap ku dengan ketus, seperti saat ini, dia berdiri di depan ku dengan berkacak pinggang. Sebenar nya apa mau nya, kenapa dia selalu saja membuat ku kesal dan selalu memancing ku untuk beradu argumen dengan nya

"apa...?" tanyaku ketus dan membalas tatapan tajam nya

"hari minggu besok, jam 9, di rumahku, jangan terlambat..!" kata temari yang membuat ku semakin bingung

"apa maksud mu..? kenapa aku harus ke rumah mu..?" tanyaku bingung

Temari berdecih "dasar baka, apa kamu tidak dengar tadi..? kita satu klompok tugas kimia, dan aku mau kita mengerjakan nya di rumah ku, awas kalau kamu sampai tidak datang,, akan ku bunuh kau..!" jawab nya dan berbalik meninggalkan ku

"ch, medokusai..!" gumang ku dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahan sambil sesekali menguap, kenapa di saat aku mengantuk lorong ini terasa begitu panjang,

Kaki ku tersandung sesuatu di lantai, ekor mataku melirik melihat benda itu 'sebuah buku' fikir ku

Aku memungut buku itu dan aku buka lembar pertama "diary" gumang ku setelah aku tau kalau buku ini adalah buku harian

Aku menutup buku itu dan ku lemparkan kembali ke lantai, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, kaki ku kembali melangkah tapi seketika terhenti saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing bagi ku

Di dalam buku itu terselip sebuah foto, foto seseorang yang sangat familiar, seseorang yang selalu mengganggu ku

Aku pungut kembali buku itu dan ternyata benar,foto itu adalah foto temari dan sudah pasti buku ini adalah buku milik nya 'lebih baik aku bawa saja, dan akan ku kembalikan pada nya besok' fikir ku, aku tidak ingin buku ini di pungut oleh orang jail

.

.

.

***~Halaman Terakhir~***

.

.

.

Aku membolak balikan buku yang aku pungut tadi, sesekali menghela nafas dan bersandar di kursi ku, entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang menguasaiku tadi tegantikan dengan rasa peasaran pada buku ini

Kedua inerku saling beradu argumen, antara ingin membukanya dan tidak membuka nya

Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran apa yang di tulis gadis merepotkan itu, aku ingin tau kenapa dia sangat membenci ku..?

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membuka nya, keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis ku, karena aku tau apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak baik dan ini baru pertama kali nya aku membuka hal privasi orang,

Aku membuka lembar halaman pertama, tidak ada hal yang sepecial hanya sebait puisi tentang mengagumi seseorang

Di halaman kedua

Dasar nanas payah, bodoh, pemalas

"hey, apa ini..?" siapa yang dia maksud nanas itu

Aku benci melihat tatapan mata yang selalu mengantuk, aku benci saat melihatnya terus menguap, aku benci dengan nya yang selalu mengatakan medokusai, aku benci semua nya yang ada pada diri nya

Aku mematung melihat tulisan ini, 'siapa yang dia maksud apakah aku...?''

Aku membuka lebar selanjut nya

Nanas bodoh, kenapa kau terus saja memanggilku wanita merepotkan, apa kau tau aku benci saat kau mengatakan itu pada ku,, kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah kau tidak membutuhkan wanita, dan itu membuat ku semakin benci pada mu

DEG..

Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat ini setelah mengetahui betapa benci nya temari pada ku,

Ingin sekali aku menutup buku ini dan melupakan semua yang telah ku baca, tapi tubuh ku berkata lain, aku masih saja membuka lembar-lembar berikut nya, yang menampilkan tulisan betapa benci nya dia pada ku...

Hey nanas, kau tau, terkadang aku lelah terus bertengkar dengan mu, aku lelah terus beradu mulut dengan mu, bahkan terkadang aku ingin menangis saat kau mencemooh ku, tapi aku ingin terlihat tegar di depan mu,..! aku tidak ingin kau menggapku gadis lemah dan membuat mu semakin berfikir bahwa wanita itu sangat merepotkan

Aku membolak-balikan lembar-lembar yang telah ku baca dan aku baru menyadari ternyata semua tulisan di buku ini tentang diriku, tentang betapa benci nya dia pada ku.

"apa sebegitu bencinya dirimu pada ku sampai-sampai kau membuatkan satu buku untuk meluapkan emosi mu padaku..?"

Aku memijit pelipisku sambil terpejam, entah perasaan apa ini, tapi menurutku tulisan temari di buku ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada ucapan kasarnya saat bertengkar dengan ku

aku benci pada mu, sangat membenci mu..! sebegitu besar nya rasa benci ku pada mu bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi, sudah cukup kau menyiksa ku di dunia nyata, aku tidak mau kau menyiksa ku juga di alam mimpi... itu membuat ku terasa sesak, dan membuat ku semakin membeci mu..

"AAAGGHHRRR...!" aku berteriak frustasi dan meninju dinding kamar ku "maaf temari, maaf jika memang kehadiran ku menyiksa mu, aku tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapan mu, dan aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu mu, meski itu sangat berat bagi ku.."

Jujur saja aku sudah tidak kuat lagi membaca buku itu, dan pada akhir nya aku putus kan untuk tidak lagi membaca nya, dan sudah ku putuskan aku tidak akan datang ke rumah temari besok..

Aku berbaring di atas kasur ku dan mencoba untuk terlelap, tapi entah kenapa mata ini susah sekali terpejam, tangan ku meraih selembar foto yang terselip di dalam buku temari tadi

Aku memandangi foto temari yang terlihat sangat cantik, ya,, dia memang cantik, aku bahkan rela di benci oleh temari hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan nya

Tapi setelah aku tahu dia sangat tersiksa karena ku, aku akan berhenti mengganggu nya, meledek nya dan berhenti bertengkar dengan nya

Mata ku seketika membulat saat melihat sesuatu di balik foto temari, aku baru menyadari ternyata ada foto lain di balik nya, seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon dan terlihat begitu tampan,, menurut ku..!

"dia menyimpan foto ku..?"

Fikiran ku melayang kemana-mana dan mencoba mengambil kesimpuan dari semua ini tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan nya, err.. lebih tepat nya ragu akan kesimpulan itu

Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan menyambar buku temari, dengan cepat aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu.. mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tengah aku fikir kan,

Tapi semua isi buku itu tentang cacian dan kebencian terhadap ku, hingga aku membuka halaman terakhir buku itu..

Halaman terakhir yang terlihat begitu berbeda dengan halaman-halaman sebelum nya

Senyum manis terlukis di bibirku saat sesuatu yang ku cari berada di halaman terakhir

Halaman terakhir yang sangat sepecial

.

.

.

***~Halaman Terakhir~***

.

.

.

Aku terduduk di atas sofa sambil menopang dagu, melihat seseorang yang tengah menyuguhkan minuman untuk ku

"tumben kamu tidak terlambat..?" tanya nya dan duduk di samping ku

"karena aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan mu jika aku terlambat..!" jawabku ringan dan meneguk jus jeruk yang telah di sajikan

"baguslah, jika kau sudah mengerti..!"gumang nya, temari mulai menyiapkan buku-buku yang kita butuhkan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah di berikan kakashi sensei

"temari, apa kau begitu sangat membenciku..?" tanyaku tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat temari terhenti dengan kesibukan nya

"kenapa..?" tanya nya ketus "apa peduli mu jika aku memenci mu..?" mata nya menatap tajam ke arah ku

Aku menunduk dan terdiam sejenak "aku peduli..!" gumang ku pelan

"tidak.. kau tidak pernah peduli,," ucap nya dengan nada tinggi "aku sangat membenci mu dan kau tidak pernah peduli betapa tersiksanya aku menahan rasa benci ini, rasa nya begitu tercekik bahkan susah untuk ku bernafas...!" lanjut nya penuh amarah

"jika kamu benar-benar membenci ku, kenapa tidak kau luap kan semua amarah mu paa ku..?"

Temari menatap ku tajam, terlihat jelas terdapat genangan air di pelupuk mata nya

"aku membenci mu... aku sangat membenci mu..!" teriak nya menumpah kan semua amarah nya dan airb mata nya

Aku mendekap tubuh temari yang tengah bergetar karena tangis nya "maaf..!" bisik ku di telinga nya

Temari menangis di pelukkan ku dan menumpahkan semua tangis nya yang ia tahan selama ini

"maaf jika selama ini aku telah membuat mu esal, tapi tolong jangan beci aku... aku tidak ingin di benci oleh seseorang yang aku cintai..!"

Temari mendongak kan wajah nya dan menatap ku "apa yang kau katakan tadi..?" tanya nya

"aku mencintaimu temari, aku melakukan semua itu karena aku ingin dekat dengan mu," aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap temari lekat-lekat "aku ingin kau mencintaiku, bukan membenci ku..!" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah temari dan mengecup bibir nya singkat

"shi-shikamaru..?" wajah temari terlihat sangat merah "aku juga mencintaimu..!" ucapnya malu-malu

"ya... aku tau..!" jawabku singkat

Temari maatapku lekat-lekat "kau tau dari mana..? tanya nya

Aku menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas ku "aku tau semua nya dari halaman terakhir buku ini.." ucapku sambil menunjukan buku yang aku temukan kemarin

Temari langsung merebut buku milik nya itu "kau mencuri nya dari ku..?" tanya nya intens

Aku gelagapan saat di tanya seperti itu "Tidak.. aku menemukan nya di koridor sekolah, dan buat apa aku mencuri benda merepotkan itu..?"

Temari menatap ku tajam "merepotkan..? ya.. buku ini memang sangat merepotkan , tapi kenapa kau memungut nya jika hal ini sangat merepotkan..!" ucap nya ketus

"tapi karena benda yang merepotkan itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang ku cari selama ini..!" jawab ku dan berhasil membuat temari merona "dari buku itu aku mengetahui kalau orang yang ku cintai juga mencintaiku..!"

"shikamaru, berhentilah mengatakan itu, kau membuat ku malu..!" temari menutup muka nya dengan buku

Aku menarik buku itu dan melihat wajah temari yang sangat merah, "apa kau malu untuk mengakui nya..?" tanya ku

Wajah temari semakin memerah dan menggeleng pelan " tidak,," gumang nya

Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah temari yang tengah malu, aku menarik nya da membawa nya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat panjang

"jika kau tidak malu, aku ingin mulai sekarang kita menjadi pasangan kekasih dan bukan lagi rival, dan aku mau tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran melainkan kemesraan..!" bisiku di telinga nya dan di balas anggukan dari temari

Cup.. aku kembali melumat bibir nya dan membewa kami kedalam sensasi yang belum pernah kami rasakan

.

.

**~owari~**

.

.

**~*halaman terakhir*~**

_aku sangat membenci mu, aku benci dengan ketidak pekaan mu, aku benci karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu,,, semua alasan kebencian ku ini karena aku sangat mencintai mu_

_*AISHITERU SHIKAMARU*_

* * *

walaupun pendek dan gaje, tapi author tetap mengharapkan REVIEW dari para reader,,,

REVIEW,,,,,, PLEASE,,,,,, REVIEW...

REVIE...


End file.
